Broken
by Alecton
Summary: La mère Alecton est allé au Pôle Nord, à kidnapper Rudolph, est allé supplié Sueona de la laissée traduire une de ces Histoires, s'est fait coursée par l'unité spécial des Lutins, leur a échapée pour vous offrir en ce 24 décembre la traduction de Broken ! Quatre ans auparavant ont laissé Raito seul. Que peut - il faire pour les rattrapées? Yaoi L SEME Light UKE Lemon.


Broken

Disclaimer: Death Note ne m'appartient pas.

Warnings: Angst Smex.

Pairings: L/Raito

Résumer: Quatre ans auparavant ont laissé Raito seul. Que peut – il faire pour les rattrapés ?

Notes : Eh bien c'est un one – shot. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Dîtes – moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

Il s'est passé quatre ans depuis cette nuit fatidique où tout est devenu infernal. Il fixa le building qui se dressait gigantesque même si plus personne n'était à l'intérieur. Il entra à l'intérieur en suivant le même chemin que les autres années. Il voulait comprendre quand les choses avaient mal tournés. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Il voulait que la douleur disparaisse mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Il avait tout essayé. Il s'est immergé dans les études, puis le travail, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de cette nuit il y a si longtemps, où il a tout perdu. Ses yeux de miels analysèrent la pièce, le vide s'était installer partout. Plus de papier sur les bureaux. Plus le bruit de fond des bourdonnements d'ordinateur, juste un silence de mort. Il ferma les yeux pour se rappeler à quoi ça ressemblait il y a quatre ans. Il entendait les geignements de Misa en fond. Il entendait les papiers se passer entre les membres de la cellule d'enquête, cherchant des informations. Il entendait les ordinateurs tourner, faisant apparaitre de nouvelles informations. Par contre il vit le plus grand détective au monde, assit sur la chaise à côté de lui avec ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses orteils agrippé au bord de la chaise alors qu'il mangeait son gâteau. C'était le paradis et l'enfer. Il voulait que ces moments reviennent mais ils partirent au loin.

'_Raito est très beau' Dit L d'une voix chaude._

'_Raito, je suis heureux qu'on se soit rencontré'_

'_Raito ne soit déçu. Nous découvrirons la vérité.'_

'_Raito'_

'_Raito, je tiens beaucoup à toi'_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, se répétant encore et encore. Ils n'avaient aucun sens. L les avait prononcés mais il est parti. Es ce que le plus vieux les avait vraiment pensé ou es que ce n'étaient que des mensonges ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Une partie de lui souhaitait savoir mais l'autre part avait peur de ce que la réponse serait. Il fit le tour et fixa l'ordinateur inutilisé. Ca faisait si longtemps depuis cette nuit.

'_Adieu, Yagami – Kun.'_

Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi il ressentait quelque chose à ces mots ? Il ne devrait rien ressentir et pourtant si, il ressentait quelque chose. Ca le rendait fou de se sentir ainsi. Il avait juré de ne rien ressentir et d'avancer dans la vie. Mais chaque année il revenait à l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir. Il passa sa main sur la table et heurta une pile de document laissé là. Les feuilles tombèrent sur le sol mais il s'en fichait. Il se releva et maudit l'endroit. Tout ce par quoi il passait ici était de la souffrance. Alors pourquoi revenir ?

'_Raito.'_

'_Raito.'_

'_Raito, mon Raito.'_

Il baissa sa tête et senti son cœur se serrer. Il sait pourquoi il revenait tous les ans. Il voulait ces souvenirs. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait perdu même si il ne comprenait pas comment ou pourquoi c'était arrivé. Il secoua la tête et soupira tristement. Il n'aura pas de réponse ici. Ses questions resteront toujours sans réponses. Il regarda sa montre et soupira encore. Il était temps de partir et retourner travailler. Il refusa de penser encore à cette fatidique nuit. Il allait partir jusqu'à l'an prochain ou il reviendrait ici. Il sorti de la pièce principal, en direction de la sortie de l'immeuble. Il retourna à la station de police. Il avait du travail à faire. Il ignorerait les regards inquiets las – bas. Il mentirait et dira que tout va bien quand ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'admettrait que son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il nierait sa douleur même si elle est inscrite sur son visage.

Quand Raito entra dans le commissariat, Matsuda courut vers lui et chuchota, « Ton père est inquiet pour toi. Tu devrais nous le dire quand tu pars comme ça. »

Il afficha un faux sourire sur son visage et répondit : « Je suis juste allé déjeuner Matsuda – San, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Matsuda dévisagea le jeune homme et soupira, « Si tu le dis, Yagami – Kun. Bon, on est demandé en salle de conférence. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Raito. Il ne sentait pas d'être dans une salle avec les autres. Il préfèrerait travailler seul et rester loin de ceux qui lui sont les plus proches. Ils voyaient à travers ses mensonges désormais. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher la douleur de s'afficher sur son visage. Même son père, qu'il avait toujours trompé, lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne voulait rien admettre au sujet de la nuit fatidique. Il ne voulait que personne d'autre sache. Il traversa le Hall avec Matsuda qui le suivait. Les enquêtes n'étaient difficiles. Il pouvait les résoudre en quelque secondes. Tout était ennuyeux et il ne voulait pas vivre sa vie ainsi.

Yagami regarda son fils entré dans la pièce avec Matsuda qui le suivait de près. Il voulait demander à Raito où il était allé mais son fils n'était plus un enfant. Raito était un jeune homme qui pouvait partir et s'en aller où et quand il le voulait. Il entendit ses hommes lui demander s'il savait ce qui se passait avec son fils. Même lui l'avait vu. Raito n'agissait plus comme avant. Raito s'était de plus en plus éloigner de tout le monde.

Raito s'assit et regarda le dossier devant lui. Il eut un profond soupir en voyant que c'était une enquête. Il regarda à travers les mots et photos. Il avait déjà un suspect, très certainement le tueur. Il attendit que tout le monde s'asseye. Il les entendit parler mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il était dans son monde.

'_Raito je suis heureux qu'on se soit rencontré.'_

'_Raito est à moi, pas à Misa – chan.'_

'_Je pense qu'il est temps de le dire à Misa – chan.'_

'_Raito, une fois que l'enquête est finie on le dira à tout le monde.'_

Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi c'était si douloureux ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste oublié ? L disait qu'ils l'annonceraient à l'équipe quand l'affaire serait close. Ca ne s'est jamais produit. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup sur la réalité. Il n'était pas au quartier général. Il était dans une salle de conférence avec des policiers qui parlait d'une affaire de meurtre juste sous son nez. Il soupira, « La femme a commis le crime. Son mari la couvre parce qu'il pense que c'est sa faute. » Tout le monde le fixait du regard et il leur renvoya leurs regards. Il n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait résoudre une enquête en un rien de temps. C'était un cas facile.

« Très bon travail comme toujours.» Une voix robotique s'éleva du fond de la salle choquant tout le monde.

Raito se glaça sur sa chaise. Ca ne pouvait pas… Il se retourna pour trouver un ordinateur dans un coin du fond. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu en entrant dans la salle ? Pourquoi ça devait être lui maintenant ? Ca faisait quatre ans. Pourquoi revenir ?

' _Adieu, Yagami – Kun '_

Il regarda la scène qui montrait un L gothique. Il se retourna et répondit comme si rien ne le dérangeait. « Ce n'était pas difficile à résoudre. Les victimes étaient toutes des filles qui ont été vues avec le mari. La femme est une personne jalouse et on l'a vue se disputer avec l'une des filles avant sa mort. »

« Tu es rouillé Yagami – Kun. La vérité est que le mari a commis le crime, espérant envoyer sa femme en prison pour l'avoir trompée. » Répondit la voix robotique.

« Qu'es ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Raito en se retournant et fusillant l'écran du regard. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Ses talents n'étaient pas rouillés du tout. Il faisait très bien son travail. Comment cet homme osait- il revenir après quatre ans pour lui dire qu'il était rouillé. Il serra les poings alors que ses yeux scrutaient l'ordinateur.

Aizawa soupira sur son fauteuil. Qui pouvait – il croire ? Raito était intelligent et savais résoudre des enquêtes, mais L aussi. Eh bien, L avait échoué avec l'affaire Kira. L avait juré que ce n'était pas le cas mais après des semaines sans nouvelles morts par crises cardiaque l'affaire avait été classée. Il se réendossa sur sa chaise et demanda, « Comment savez – vous que c'est le mari qui as commis le crime ? »

« Parce que cette enquête a déjà été résolue par moi. » Répondit la voix robotique de L.

Raito se leva avec l'air hautain. « C'était un foutu test ! Pour quel raison, sale bâtard ?! » Il pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur lui mais il s'en fichait. Certains hommes de cette pièce savaient pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

« Je souhaite rencontré Yagami – Kun. » Répondit L sans émotion.

Raito ravala ce qu'il allait dire. L voulait le revoir, mais pour quel raison ? Es ce qu'il allait lui dire la vérité sur son départ ? Que devait – il dire ? Devait – il revoir L ? Il se rassit et chuchota, « D'accord. »

« Watari donnera à Yagami – Kun les information dont il aura besoin pour me voir. Ce fut un plaisir Yagami – Kun. »

L'écran devint blanc et il se mit a fixé la table. Il aurait dut dire non. Qu'allait – il se passer quand il reverra L ? L l'avait laissé derrière sans aucunes explications. Son cœur s'est brisé en miette quand le plus vieux est parti. Il releva le regard pour voir les autres le fixer.

« Je ne crois pas cet homme » Dit un homme pendant qu'ils le fixaient.

« Il veut rencontrer Yagami – Kun » Dit un autre.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne rencontrait personnes d'habitude. » Rajouta un troisième homme.

Raito retourna à son observation de la table. Si seulement ils savaient qu'il avait déjà rencontré le plus grand détective au monde. Si seulement ils savaient qu'il avait été en couple avec cet homme. Il se leva et soupira « Je ferais mieux de sortir voir où je dois le rencontré. » Il partit avant que quelqu'un l'en empêche. Il ne voulait pas révélé la vérité. Il voulait voir L plus que tout le reste. Pourquoi ? Il devrait être furieux contre l'autre homme. Il devrait crier et hurler contre L. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait voir L à nouveau. Il voulait se sentir bien à nouveau. Il alla vers son bureau et stoppa ses pas. Watari se dressait là et il ne savait comment réagir. Plus que n'importe qui, hormis Misa, Watari était au courant de leur liaison. Il avança, se cacha sous son masque et demanda, « Je suppose que vous êtes là pour me donner les indications pour rencontrer L ? »

Watari regarda le jeune homme devant ses yeux. Raito avait beaucoup grandi. Il avait au moins prit cinq centimètres. Ce qui lui faisait peur par contre était à quel point le jeune homme était devenu maigre par rapport à l'époque. Il tendit une carte a Raito et soupira, « S'il vous plait prenez soin de vous Yagami – Kun. Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi. »

Watari s'éloigna avant que l'autre ne puisse le questionner et Raito sentie l'envie de renverser son bureau par terre monté violemment en lui. Comment cet homme osait lui dire de prendre soin de lui ? C'est de la faute de son pupille qu'il était ainsi. Il a été laissé derrière sans explication et son cœur était brisé. Il s'assit pour essayer de contrôler sa rage. Il regarda la carte pour la lire.

'_Rencontre – moi à cette hôtel à dix – huit heures. Ne soit pas en retard.'_

Il esquissa un sourire. C'était tellement L. Il fixa le plafond en se demandant comment ça allait être de revoir L. Peut – être qu'ils allaient se battre comme ils le faisaient pendant l'affaire Kira ou allaient – ils s'embrassés comme ils le faisaient quand personnes n'étaient là ? Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Une partie de lui voulait frapper l'homme au visage et l'autre voulait être dans les bras du plus vieux et l'embrasser.

Matsuda entra et s'assit. Il savait qu'avoir entendu L à nouveau avait énervé le plus jeune. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi par contre. Il supposait que c'était parce que lui et L était de grand amis set que quand l'autre était partie Raito s'est retrouver seul. Il pouvait dire que Raito n'avait pas d'amis, du moins, de vrais amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et soupira, « Revoir L va être génial. Vous devriez rattrapez ces quatre années perdues. Peut – être qu'il a besoin de ton aide pour une enquête. »

Raito regarda Matsuda. Il devait avoir raison. Pourquoi L serait – il revenu sinon ? Il retourna à son travail et soupira, « Peut – être que tu as raison. » Il ne voulait pas que l'autre ait raison. Il voulait que L veuille à nouveau de lui. Il décida qu'il était plus sage de retourner à son travail. Il était piégé mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de prendre les devants. Il écouta Matsuda partir. Au moins ils le laisseront seul. Le temps s'écoula rapidement et il était bientôt cinq heures et demie. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste. Il regarda la salle pour voir qu'elle était presque vide. Bien sûr que c'était le cas, tout le monde partaient généralement vers cinq heures. Lui et son père était parmi les seuls qui restaient après cinq heures. Il regarda vers le Hall son père qui travaillait toujours dans son bureau. Il soupira et parti. Il avait un rendez – vous où il était attendu. Il alla à l'hôtel en quelque minute. Il alla à l'étage et frappa à la porte. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'es ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite ?

« Entre. »

Il entra et vit L assit au milieu de piles de papier. Raito entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Comme il vit une chaise qui n'était pas recouverte de papier il s'assit dessus et fixa L qui ne prit pas la peine de relever le regard.

« Ca fait longtemps. » Commenta L.

« Assez, oui. Quatre ans. » Raito répondit sans émotion. Il refusa de montr quel point L l'avait blessé en le laissant ainsi. Cette nuit fatidique était terminé et il devait passer à autre chose. L semblait l'avoir fait.

L leva le regard et fixa celui qui avait été son amant. Il été parti sans s'expliquer à Raito mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était la seule solution pour empêcher Raito de souffrir. Mais il se demanda si sa décision n'avait pas été pire. Watari lui avait parlé de la perte de poids de Raito et il était bien obligé d'avouer que le jeune homme ressemblait à une épave. Il se releva dans sa posture de bossu. Il soupira tristement en voyant que les yeux de miel qui avait été chaleureux semblait mort. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça arrive. Il marcha par-dessus les papiers et ayant trop peur de le dire plus fort chuchota, « Tu ne t'en sors pas si bien on dirait. »

Raito tourna la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux noirs. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme puisse voir la peine dans ses yeux comme tous les autres le faisaient. Il secoua ses épaules et réplica, « Je me sens juste un peu malade en ce moment. J'ai trop travaillé. J'ai bientôt un congé. Une fois que je me serais reposé quelques jours, je serai à nouveau comme avant. »

« C'est vraiment à cause du travail ? »

« Ca serais quoi d'autre ? »

« Peut – être ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans ? »

« Pourquoi ça me préoccuperait ? Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Tu es parti, fin de l'histoire. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. »

L pouvait dire que l'autre homme mentait. Il alla vers la chaise et leva le visage de Raito pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas ce regard. Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il ne pourrait jamais en terminer Raito. Il avait trop de sentiment pour le jeune homme. Il se pencha vers l'avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Raito. Il senti l'autre trembler. Il recula et murmura, « Tes mensonges sont devenus mauvais. »

« Tu es parti. Je ne devrai pas être ici. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi pendant ces quatre années. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« Je le devais. »

« Ca n'explique rien. » S'exclama Raito en se levant. Il poussa la main de L de son visage. Comment osait – il revenir dans sa vie après l'avoir laisser seul ? Il regarda froidement L et demanda, « Pourquoi es – tu parti ? »

L le regarda dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il a sacrifié tellement pour l'autre homme et il ne le saurait jamais. Il se rapprocha et prit les lèvres de Raito dans un baiser. L'embrasser lui avait manqué. Il recula tristement et répondit, « Je n'avais pas de raison de partir. »

Raito gifla L au visage et le fixa froidement. Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Pourquoi es que L ne lui disait pas la vérité ? Il reprit un air hautain, « j'aurai dût écouter Misa et ne pas te faire confiance. Tu te servais de moi et tu essayais de m'inculper pour l'affaire Kira. C'était ta vraie raison d'être avec moi. » Il se précipita à travers la porte et voulut la claqué derrière lui.

« Raito. »

Il s'arrêta un instant retardant sa fuite de la chambre d'hôtel. Être appeler ainsi par son nom, de cette manière, avec ce ton ça lui avait manqué. Il voulait faire demi – tour et retourner dans les bras de l'homme où il s'était toujours bien senti. L était le seul à le comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi – tour. Il refusait de laisser voir ses larmes à l'homme qui lui avait brisé plus d'une fois le cœur.

L voulait tout avouer mais l'autre ne pourrait que mal le prendre. Il leva la main puis la rabaissa. Il n'aurais pas dû le laisser à l'époque. Mais quel choix avait – il ? Il était en conflit avec lui – même à ce moment-là. Il avait laissé sa justice échouer pour avoir permis à ses sentiments de diriger sa raison. Il retourna sur sa chaise et remit ses genoux contre son torse. Il pouvait tout révéler mais comment Raito l'encaisserai – t – il ? « Je resterai ici pendant quelque temps. »

Raito était devant la porte. Qu'es ce que ça voulait dire ? Es que L lui faisait comprendre qu'il voulait être avec lui ? Il fixa le sol refusant de se faire avoir une nouvelle foi. Il cracha, « Laisse tomber. Part vite. Je ne veux plus te revoir. » Il marcha hors de la pièce et accéléra le pas dans le couloir.

L fixa le plafond. Il avait des preuves, mais il ne pouvait pas les révéler. Ca détruirait tout ce qu'il avait voulu protéger à l'époque. Il avait tout abandonné. Lorsque l'affaire Kira s'était terminer il a été mis à l'écart quelques années, la police ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il ferma les yeux se rappelant des moments passé avec Raito. Ça avait été merveilleux. Mais il jouait avec le feu à l'époque. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Personne ne le correspondait mieux que Raito.

Raito sorti de l'immeuble tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Comment pouvait – il pleuré pour cet homme ? Il s'arrêta en voyant Watari tenir une portière de voiture pour lui. Il soupira « Vous allez me dire qu'il avait une bonne raison de me quitter ? »

Watari regarda le jeune homme et répondit « Je crois que la façon dont il vous a quitté était mal. Il ne devrait pas s'attendre à ce que vous remettiez avec lui aussi rapidement. »

Il ne répondit pas et monta dans la voiture. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait revenir auprès de L en même temps il ne voulait ne plus le revoir. L l'a fait souffrir pendant quatre ans. Il regarda à travers Watari qui l'avait conduit à son appartement. Il sorti et regarda son appartement solitaire. Seul Misa venait de temps en temps. En voyant une fille devant la porte il sourit. On dirait que Misa est venue justement. Il alla vers elle tandis que Watari repartait. « Je suis content que tu sois venue. » chuchota – t – il.

« Misa est heureuse d'entendre ça. » Répondit Misa alors qu'elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Light. Elle dit doucement « Matsuda m'a dit que L était de retour en ville. Tu l'as vu? »

« Oui. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Tu avais raison, il se servait juste de moi à l'époque. » Confessa – t – il. Il n'était de pourquoi il lui parlait ça mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler. Personne ne savait pour lui et L. Juste Watari et Misa.

Misa baissa le regard l'air coupable. Elle lui lança un regard fictif et murmura, « Tu devrais lui donner une chance. »

« Misa, tu étais tellement contre ça. » répondis – t – il en la regardant. Il se demandait pourquoi elle lui disait ça.

« Parce que Misa était en colère que Raito rompe avec elle pour aller avec Ryuuzaki. Maintenant Misa sait que L sacrifierait tout pour Raito. C'est qu'il a fait à l'époque. » Répondit – elle.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'a rien abandonné pour moi il y a quatre ans. » Demanda Raito alors qu'il s'approchait avec Misa de la porte de son appartement.

« Si il l'a fait. Il a abandonné sa crédibilité. » Répliqua Misa en relâchant le bras de Raito pour regarder l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Oui elle était passée à autre chose et aimait sincèrement Matsuda. Mais Raito était son premier amour et elle était fatiguer de le voir comme une épave. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol et souffla, « Il à couvert Raito. Raito a confessé être Kira et il à tout dissimuler.

Raito se retourna et regarda Misa comme si elle avait perdue l'esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. L n'aurait jamais laissé Kira en liberté. Tout son corps tremblait. Il agrippa le bras de Misa et lui demanda, « Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es entrain de dire que j'étais Kira et que L a étouffé les preuves ?! » Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué.

Misa regarda dans ses yeux d'ambres perdus et soupira. « Oui. Misa était protégée par Rem mais Raito était une cible facile. L a protégé Raito. »

Raito n'arrivait pas à croire les mots qui sortait de la bouche de Misa. Il était Kira, l'homme qui avait tué des criminels. Oui ses idées s'accordait avec les idéaux de Kira, mais de là à être réellement Kira… Il secoua la tête et répondit « J'ai besoin de me reposer pour le travail demain. »

Misa attrapa le bras de Raito et lui demanda doucement, « S'il te plait Raito, va lui parler avant son départ. Il t'aime vraiment.»

Raito lui fit un faux sourire et la renvoya d'où elle venait. Il retourna dans son appartement et fixa ce qui s'y trouvait. L avait abandonné beaucoup pour le protéger. Misa le lui avait enfin avoué. Il claqua la porte et avança dans la pièce. Sur la table il y avait des babioles offert par sa mère et sa sœur. Il passa sa main sur la table et les jeta au sol. Il brisa les cadres sur les murs et les jetas sur le mur d'en face. Il frappa le mur encore et encore. Il alla vers sa salle de bain. Il était Kira.

'_J'étais Kira._ _J'ai tué des gens._ _Je ne mérite pas d'être officier de police._ _L_. _L a sacrifié beaucoup pour moi.'_

Il balança la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, l'envoyant contre le mur. Il ne pouvait plus le supporté. L l'avait quitté car il était Kira. L l'avait protégé. Il ouvrit un tiroir et vit un rasoir attendant là. Il ne pouvait pas supporter sa culpabilité.

'_Yagami – Kun je dois partir' lui dit L._

'_Laisse – moi venir avec toi' répliqua Raito._

'_Non Yagami – Kun à une vie ici' répondit L._

Il se souvenait de ces mots. Ça lui avait fait si mal cette nuit – la. Comme si Kira lui avait fait faire une crise cardiaque. Il prit le rasoir et glissa sur le sol. Il était une déception. L'homme qu'il avait chassé toutes ses années n'était autre que lui – même. L'homme qu'il aimait l'avait protégé et laissez seul. Il entendit sa sonnette résonner bruyamment mais n'y fit pas attention. Il coupa son poignet et regarda le sang sortir. Plutôt étrange qu'il soit rouge. Il devrait être bleu, comme le tueur froid qu'il était. Il entendait quelqu'un hurler à travers la porte mais l'ignora. Il coupa l'autre poignet alors qu'il entendait la porte d'entrée être enfoncée. Il ne s'en préoccupait plus.

'_Yagami – Kun adieu' statua L sans émotion._

'_Mais et nous ?' demanda Raito en ravalant ses larmes._

'_Quoi nous ?' demanda L en retours toujours sans montré d'émotions sur son visage. _

Quelqu'un hurla « Raito ! »

Il leva le regard mais ne vit pas qui c'était. Il était perdu dans le passé, où il avait tout perdu. Il voulait y être à nouveau. Il voulait être dans les bras de L. Il s'était toujours bien senti dans ces bras réconfortant.

'_Mon Raito.' Susurra L en embrassant la nuque de Raito. 'Tu es miens.' Ajouta – t – il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Raito._

« Raito, oh mon dieu. Qu'es ce que tu as fait ? » cria un homme alors qu'il bandait ses poignets.

Raito entendit quelqu'un hurlé encore et leva son regard pour voir un homme sur son portable. Il ne comprenait pas qui était venu a son appartement. Personne ne venait jamais. C'était lui qui allait chez les autres mais n'en avait jamais envie. Il visitait juste sa famille une fois de temps en temps.

« Raito, tient bon. Les secours arrivent. »

« L. » Raito voulait voir l'autre homme, être serré dans ses bras comme il y a quatre ans. Mais il ne reverrait pas L. Il était Kira après tout. Pourquoi L voudrait le revoir ? il ferma les yeux et murmura, « L… L je t'aime. » Tout devint noir et il entendit quelqu'un hurlé son nom une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla après ça, il senti la présence de personne dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Alors il fit semblant de dormir. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il se demanda qui était venu a son appartement ? Étais – ce Misa ? Non, c'était un homme. Qui était venu le voir ? Qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Il devrait être mort.

« Comment va – t – il ? » Demanda Matsuda depuis la porte.

« Il va bien. Le docteur m'as dit que j'étais arrivé juste à temps. » Lui répondit Yagami en observant son fils. Il ne comprenait pas comment son fils avait pu faire une chose pareille. Il savait qu'il était déprimé mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Et puis les mots qu'il avait prononcés, il n'y croyait pas ces oreilles. Il était furieux de toute cette affaire.

Misa entra dans la salle et murmura, « Yagami – San, votre femme vous demande dans la salle d'attente. Elle est vraiment bouleversée. »

Yagami se releva et soupira, « Merci Misa – chan. S'il vous plait garder un œil sur lui. »

Après que Yagami sorti de la salle Misa prit Matsuda par le bras, le prit à part et lui dit, (S'il te plait Matsu, tu dois partir aussi. » Matsuda sorti de la salle sortit de la pièce sans poser de question.

Raito soupira, soulager que tout le monde est quitté la pièce. Il entendit Misa sortir et parler à quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut accueilli par l'homme de ses rêves ou ses cauchemars. Il avala la boule au fond de la gorge et regarda dans les orbes noir mystérieuse. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui venait. Pourquoi L était là ?

L s'assit sur le lit et regarda le jeune homme. Ses yeux ambré lui rendirent un regard confus, il soupira, « J'ai entendu Misa te révélée ce que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans. »

Raito acquiesça. Il était temps pour l'homme plus âgé de lui dire pourquoi il était parti. L ne pourrais jamais être avec un meurtrier. Il senti quelque chose toucher sa main et vit la main pâle de L caresser son poignet. Il hoqueta, « Tu… Tu ne veux pas… être avec un meurtrier. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que Yagami – San ne revienne et ne me hurle dessus pour être près de toi. Je ne suis pas censé être là. Alors je vais faire vite. Je suis parti parce que j'étais en conflit avec moi – même. J'étais amoureux de mon ennemi et je l'ai aidé à échapper à la justice. J'ai vécu pour la justice pratiquement toute ma vie. »

« Tu es parti parce que je suis Kira. » répliqua Raito tristement. Il senti la main de L sur sa joue et il intensifia le contact de celle – ci. Il voulait conserver ce contact, même si il savait que L repartira une fois de plus.

L soupira, « Je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'ai laissé mes émotions dirigé mon enquête. Mon amour pour toi a détruit le détective que je suis. Je n'avais jamais laissé mes sentiments prendre le pas sur mon raisonnement lors d'une enquête auparavant. Crois sur ça, j'ai déjà failli laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur mon jugement pour une affaire mais au final c'est le Détective qui l'emporta. » Il enleva sa main pour aller prendre celle de Raito. Il avait presque laissé Beyond Birthday s'en sortir impunément.

Raito regarda ses mains bandé et demanda, « Es – tu là parce que tu te sens coupable ou pour moi ? »

« Les deux. » répondit L honnêtement. Il entendit du bruit devant la chambre. On dirait que son temps était presque terminé. Il se releva pour se préparé à partir mais la main de Raito le tenait fermement. Il regarda les yeux de miel. Il se rassit et remit ses genoux contre son torse. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il resterait avec Raito même si cela ne plaisait pas à certain.

La porte claqua brutalement et Yagami entra l'air livide. Il ne voulait pas le détective près de son fils après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il grogna, « Partez. »

« Non. » répondit L. Il ne partirait pas à nouveau. Il restera avec Raito jusqu'à ce que celui – ci lui dise de partir. Il senti sa main être serrer un peu plus et regarda Raito. Il avait entendu ce que Raito avait dit avant de s'évanouir. Yagami lui avait alors posé des tonnes de question mais il n'avait rien expliqué. Ces quatre années auparavant il allait officialiser dès que l'affaire aurait été résolue, mais résoudre cette affaire aurait demandé qu'il inculpe son amour. Il ne pouvait pas juste faire ça et partir. Il ne pensait pas que Raito en serait autant affecté.

Raito soupira de soulagement quand il senti sa main être serrer en retour. Cela signifiait que L n'allait pas repartir. Il regarda son père et murmura, « Je veux qu'il reste. »

« Il est celui qui t'a fait ça ! » hurla Yagami. Il ne voulait pas que son fils refasse une dépression à cause de ce que ferait L. Il avait deviné qu'il y 'a avait quelque chose entre L et son fils et que c'est le fait que L soit parti sans un mot qui avait rendu son fils dépressif. Puis L revenu et dérangea la tête de son fils une fois de plus. Il serra les points et ordonna, « Je ne vous veux plus près de mon fils à nouveau. »

Raito sourit amèrement et répliqua, « Et comment compte tu y arrivé papa ? Je suis un adulte désormais. C'est à moi de décidé. » Il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il ne voulait pas que L parte à nouveau. Comment allait – il passé à autre chose maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était un meurtrier de masse ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés qui savaient. L l'avait protégé auparavant. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

L entendais Raito inspirer, expirer, bruyamment. Il regarda Yagami qui était complètement choquer. Il caressa la main de Raito et soupira, « J'ai commis une horrible erreur à l'époque. Je ne la répèterai pas.

« Vous aviez une relation avec lui il y a quatre ans ? » Demanda Yagami d'une voix froide. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit blessé mais il l'était déjà.

L garda ses yeux sur Raito et répondit, « Oui nous étions ensemble. Ça avait commencé peu après son confinement*. » Il releva la tête pour voir la réaction de Yagami. Il savait que ça serait un choc. Il avait laissé ses sentiments s'interposer dans une enquête. Il avait couché avec un suspect et un collègue. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Il se reconcentra sur Raito. « Je suis parti sans lui expliquer pourquoi. »

« Dîtes – moi pourquoi vous êtes parti. » Ordonna Yagami en regardant son fils.

« Parce que je vie dangereusement. Je suis un détective que les gens veulent mort. J'avais peur que Raito soit blessé en restant près de moi. » L menti sans détourner le regard vers Yagami. Il n'aimait pas mentir à l'autre homme. Il appréciait beaucoup Yagami et lui mentir ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il ne pourrait empêcher la mort de Raito autrement. Yagami voudrait soit tuer Raito, soit l'envoyer à sa mort.

Yagami regarda L pendant un moment sans rien dire. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Si L était parti par peur que Raito soit blessé alors pourquoi revenir ? Il commença a se masser les tempes et demanda, « Pourquoi être revenu ? »

« J'avais besoin de le revoir. Je souhaite que cela fût des retrouvailles différentes. De plus je voulais lui offrir un job. » L continuais de mentir. Enfin, l'offre de job était réelle. Il releva le regard et expliqua « Watari ne rajeunit pas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse la liaison avec la police pour moi. De plus cela sonnait bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider à résoudre les enquêtes. Je prendrai uniquement les dossiers qui m'intéressent. Raito ne s'ennuiera pas. » Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec Yagami. Il voulait en parler seul avec Raito. Il devra attendre que le jeune homme se sente mieux.

Yagami secoua la tête. Il mentait, il le savait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi L mentait. Il regarda son fils, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas diriger sa vie. Raito était un adulte, pas un enfant. Il aurait pu mettre fin à cette relation auparavant. Il comprenait pourquoi son fils ne lui avait rien dit.

Une semaine plus tard, Raito sorti de l'hôpital et soupira. Tous les jours L était venu le voir et ils avaient parlés. Il lui avait offert le job de nouveau Watari et il avait bien évidemment accepté. Il vit devant lui Watari qui se tenait là avec la porte ouverte. Il regarda derrière lui et vit son père, il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il soupira, « On allais révéler notre relation une fois que l'affaire aurait été résolue. »

« Pourquoi n'a tu rien dit quand L est partit ? » demanda en retour Yagami. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit blessé à nouveau. Même si il ne verrait plus son fils tant que ça, il allait voyager avec L pour résoudre des crimes autours du monde. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il ne pouvait pas y mettre un stop. Son fils ne disait rien. Avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre Watari, il le prit par l'épaule et lui demanda, « Dit moi au moins pourquoi L est vraiment partit. »

Raito regarda dans les yeux préoccuper et aimant. Il voulait se confesser à son père mais L lui avait dit de ne rien en faire. Il détourna le regard et menti, « Parce qu'il avait peur que je sois blessé. »

« Tu mens, juste comme lui. Raito s'il te plait dit le moi. » Il soupira en voyant que son fils ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'es ce qui pourrait être si horrible que son fils et L mentiraient dessus ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce que sa pourrait être. Sa main se serra sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'il retourna son fils pour qu'il le regarde. Il regarda dans les yeux ambrés et murmura si bas qu'il s'entendit à peine lui – même, « Tu étais Kira. »

Raito regarda dans les yeux dont le cœur venait d'être brisé et il ne put prononcer un mot. Il ne voulait pas que son père sache, il ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant de son pêcher. Il se libéra de la prise de son père et sortit son mensonge légèrement, « Allons, papa. C'est complètement stupide, tu ne crois pas ? » Il marcha vers la voiture et monta dedans quand Watari lui ouvrit la portière.

Yagami regarda son fils monté dans la voiture. Il vit Watari lui sourire avant de conduire son fils loin de lui. Il avait entendu le mensonge de son fils quand il l'avait dit. Ses poings était serrer mais il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que son fils était Kira et il ne pouvait envoyer son fils à la mort. Ainsi, L avait abandonné autant pour son fils. Il regarda le ciel et soupira.

A l'hôtel L attendait l'amour de sa vie. Il regarda à la fenêtre les gens et les voitures qui passaient par là. Il entendait des battements en arrière-plan et soupira. Il devrait être heureux d'avoir bientôt Raito à ses côtés. Ça avait quatre années misérables mais il avait tout abandonné pour Raito. Sa crédibilité était perdue aux yeux du monde. Oui ils continuaient de l'appeler pour quelques dossiers mais la plupart ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il ricana de lui-même, depuis quand la police faisait confiance à quelqu'un qui cachait sa vrai identité ?

« Pourquoi ris – tu ? »

« Je pensais à quelque chose d'amusant. Il est temps d'abandonner le Death Note. »

« Tant mieux. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas rester avec toi. »

« Je l'abandonne, ramène le dans ton monde Rem – San. » Dit L en se retournant pour ne rien trouver derrière lui. Il ne garda que comme souvenir que ce que Raito avait fait il y a quatre ans.

'_Ryuuzaki, L, Je… Je suis Kira.' Hoqueta Raito alors qu'il était toujours dans les bras de L._

Ce fut à ce moment que L choisit de protégé son amant. Il mit ses sentiments avant son sens de la justice. Raito s'était ouvert à lui si naturellement. Il avait quitté la chambre pour y réfléchir toute la nuit. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer celui qu'il aimait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit son amant qui était devenu un jeune homme. Il rejoignit Raito et chuchota, « Il est temps de laisser notre passé maintenant. »

Raito regarda L et se rapprocha. Il s'abrita dans ses bras et le serra étroitement. Il marmonna, « Je crois que mon père sait que je suis Kira. »

« Shh, ça va aller, il n'y a aucune preuve, et celle qui y avait je les ais détruites. » Il leva la tête de Raito et l'embrassa. Il senti comme autrefois la chaleur monté. Il poussa le jeune homme dans la chambre. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Ca m'avait manqué. » Avoua Raito en enlevant le t – shirt de L. Il vit les cicatrices sur le ventre et la poitrine de L. Il n'avait jamais osé demander comment c'était arriver. Il avait toujours craint que L le rabroue en lui disant de la fermer. Il fit courir et ses doigts sur les cicatrices et demanda, « Comment c'est arrivé ? » Qui ferais ça à quelqu'un de si bon ?

« C'est arrivé à l'orphelinat. L'une des personnes qui gérait l'endroit me maltraitait. » Expliqua L sans émotions. C'était le passé. Watari l'avait sauvé. Maintenant, il avait sauvé Raito de son passé. Il poussa Raito sur le lit et lui arracha le reste de ses vêtements. Il se déshabilla lui-même. Il voulait Raito. Il le voulait depuis quatre ans. Son lit lui paraissait bien vide sans Raito à ses côtés. Il se plaça au-dessus de Raito et chuchota, « C'est le passé, nous avons le futur pour nous. »

Il sentit des lèvres glisser de son coup jusqu'à ses tétons. Il agrippa les cheveux noirs, appréciant leurs douceurs. Il arqua son dos alors qu'une bouche humide prit l'un de ses tétons. Raito grogna, « L ». Il avait besoin de l'autre. Il sentait son sang se ruer dans son pénis grâce aux lèvres talentueuses qui s'activaient sur sa peau.

L faisait courir ses mains sur les côtes de Raito. Il lui chuchota en lui laissant des baisers papillons sur son corps, « Tu es miens. A moi Raito. » Il se remonta et embrassa les lèvres ouverte, essoufflée. Il frotta son corps contre l'autre, il voulait du plaisir pour les deux. Ca le rendait fou. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'il avait senti l'autre sous lui.

Raito brisa le baiser et passa ses mains dans le dos de L, caressant la peau pâle. Il voulait que l'homme plus âgé le prenne comme il l'avait pris presque toutes les nuits il y a quatre ans. Des fois il restait juste l'un à côté de l'autre à se caressé sans allé plus loin. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. Il senti une main s'enrouler autour de son sexe et il s'arqua à nouveau, suppliant d'être touché. Il gémit, « L. L. L. »

« Du calme, Raito. Je vais tout te donner. » Lui promit L sans respirer. Il fit descendre sa langue le long de la peau enfiévré et prit en bouche le sexe Raito, l'excitant en jouant avec sa langue et en faisant vibrer sa voix pour créer les sons magnifique qui s'échapper de la bouche de Raito. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il attrapa le lubrifiant, en mit sur ses doigts et en inséra un.

Raito se cambra encore et grogna, « Juste prend moi. Prend moi L. Montre – moi que je t'appartiens. » Il savait que L adorait comment il parlait durant le sexe. C'était agréable pour les deux d'entre eux. Il cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales quand L le pénétra avec son sexe. Ca faisait mal, comme si il était déchiré de l'intérieur mais refusa d'arrêter l'autre.

L s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. Il savait qu'il avait fait mal à son amant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cette sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis serré dans cette chaleur sombre. Les muscle qui se serraient autour de sa queue lui donnait envie de pilonner Raito.

Lorsque Raito s'habitua à la douleur il ordonna à L de bouger. Il sentit L sortir et rentré. Il bougea ses hanches pour rester en rythme avec l'autre homme. Il voulait faire un avec L pour toujours. Il gémit, hoqueta, cria alors que le plaisir montait en lui. Dès que la main de L s'enroula autour de son sexe il se perdit dans le plaisir et hurla jusqu'à s'en briser la voix.

L pilonnait le jeune homme et s'essoufflait. Il gagnait et gémissait des fois. Mais il n'était pas bavard pendant l'acte. Il était plutôt silencieux. Il embrassa le cou de Raito, sachant que c'était ce que son amant préférait. Il entendait de la musique à ses oreilles. Il fit encore quelque allé et senti quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa main. Il mordit le cou du plus jeune alors qu'il venait en lui.

Après que L se retira, Raito s'allongea entre ses bras comme il y avait quatre ans. Il senti les draps être remonté sur eux. Il demanda anxieux de voir le passé se répété, « Tu restes avec moi. »

« Oui, Raito. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire pour aucun de nous. Et quand l'heure viendra, je te dira tout sur mon passé. » Chuchota L en fermant les yeux. Il senti les bras de Raito l'entourer et ils se reposèrent ainsi, dans le bonheur.

Un an plus tard Raito regarda sa famille et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que L avait insisté pour les rencontrés. Il avait accepté mais à condition que L fasse un effort vestimentaire. Sa famille, minus son père, regardait abasourdit L. Il poussa les jambes de l'autre et grogna, « Tient toi normalement. »

« Mais Raito – Kun sait que je pers quarante pour cents de capacité cognitive quand je ne m'assoie pas ainsi. » se plaignit L.

« Comporte – toi en adulte au lieu d'un enfant. »

« Mais Raito – Kun sait que je suis enfantin. »

« La ferme. »

« Tu m'aime. »

« Je me demande pourquoi des fois. »

Sayu éclata de rire et regarda ses parents. C'était bien de finalement rencontré le partenaire de son frère. Elle pouffa, « Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Je suis heureux que Sayu – Chan le pense ! J'aimerai que Yagami – San soit du même avis » répondit L en faisant les yeux de cocker à Yagami qui semblait très inconfortable. Oui c'était merveilleux d'être avec son amour. Cette fois ci aucun d'entre eux ne laisserait l'autre. Leur passé était juste le passé.

_**Alecton :**__ FINI le 24 à 14 h \O/ ! L'introduction des dialogues et certaine expression m'a semblé un peu répétitive dans la VO, mais on ne va pas s'arrêter à ça ! Premier Lemon traduit/ écrit / etc…. Ça fait bizarre ! Bon j'espère ne pas l'avoir foiré et que ça vous a plus._

_Pour ce qui es de Bound By Value, je le reporte vers la saint Valentin. Mes partiels se termines le 13/1/15 donc le rythme normal de Dear L reprendra à ce moment._

_Merci à Sueona pour m'avoir laissé traduire son one – shot !_

_JOYEUX NOËL ET MERCI A VOUS TOUS !_

_On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !_

_Et laissez une review !_


End file.
